2010 Achievement Awards nominees
The 2010 Achievement Awards nominees is an Achievement Awards ballot of various nominated e-wrestlers for inclusion in the 10 Achievement Awards. All consideration is in reference to how each e-wrestler competed and participated in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) over the past year. Nominations Wrestler of the Year :See also: LPW Wrestler of the Year *Andy Savana *'Ash Strife' *'cYnical' *'Jude Maxwell' *X *Eddie B. *Son of Repoman *Krimson Mask *Black Reaper *Drew Michaels *Justus *'Styxx' *Tromboner Man *Ultramarcus Tag Team of the Year :See also: LPW Tag Team of the Year *'Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper)' *'The Misfits (Drew Michaels and Mass Chaos)' *'The Wisemen (Ash Strife and X)' *'AntiVenom (Son of Shockey and Monroe)' *Revolution #4 (Jude Maxwell and Eddie B.) *Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels Match of the Year :See also: LPW Match of the Year *Andy Savana vs. Hatchet Ryda (Epic) *Andy Savana and Hatchet Ryda vs. Watchmen (Black Reaper and Justus) (Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City) *Hatchet Ryda vs. cYnical (Insanity LIVE from San Juan) *cYnical vs. Jaro (Insanity LIVE from Boise) *Jason Gravis vs. Krimson Mask (Insane Asylum) *cYnical vs. Jaro vs. X vs. Andy Savana (Insane Asylum) *'Watchmen vs. The Misfits (Altered Reality V)' *Ash Strife vs. Ultramarcus (Altered Reality V) *'cYnical vs. Styxx (Altered Reality V)' *'X vs. Ken Ryans (Altered Reality V)' *cYnical vs. Sheepster (Homecoming) *'X vs. Ken Ryans (Homecoming)' *Eddie B. vs. D. Hammond Samuels (Capital Punishment) *Styxx vs. Mass Chaos vs. Krimson Mask (Capital Punishment) *Jude Maxwell vs. Sheepster (''Inferno 16.2'') *Styxx vs. Eddie B. vs. Son of Repoman (Redemption) *Jude Maxwell vs. Sheepster vs. Ultramarcus (Redemption) Feud of the Year :See also: LPW Feud of the Year *'Ken Ryans vs. X' *'Ash Strife vs. Eric Scorpio' *Styxx vs. Eddie B. *'Eddie B. vs. LPW' *'The Misfits vs. Watchmen' *Andy Savana vs. Hatchet Ryda *Jason Gravis vs. Krimson Mask *D. Hammond Samuels vs. LPW *'Drew Michaels vs. Tromboner Man' *The Wisemen vs. AntiVenom Promo Writer of the Year :See also: LPW Promo Writer of the Year *Andy Savana *Ash Strife *Big B. Brown *cYnical *'Jude Maxwell' *Krimson Mask *Mass Chaos *Sheepster *'X' *'Eddie B.' *Drew Michaels *'Justus' *Ken Ryans *Styxx *Tromboner Man *Ultramarcus Trash Talker of the Year :See also: LPW Trash Talker of the Year *Andy Savana *Ash Strife *'Jude Maxwell' *Kaptain Krossbones Kafu *Mass Chaos *'Seth Omega' *Steve Storme *'X' *Atlas Adams *'DeSean J. Connery/Eddie B.' (Counting as one) *Ken Ryans *Daniel Pleasant *Jeff Watson *Killswitch *Sean Jensen *Morpheus *Ultramarcus Most Popular of the Year :See also: LPW Most Popular of the Year *Big B. Brown *Jason Gravis *'Jude Maxwell ' *'Mass Chaos' *'Sheepster' *Black Reaper *'Drew Michaels' *Justus *Ken Ryans *Sean Jensen *Styxx Most Hated of the Year :See also: LPW Most Hated of the Year *Andy Savana *Ash Strife *cYnical *Krimson Mask *'Seth Omega' *'AntiVenom (Son of Shockey, Phantom Lord, and Monroe)' *'X' *D. Hammond Samuels *Eddie B. *'Jeff Watson' *Sean Jensen *Styxx *Tromboner Man Most Improved of the Year :See also: LPW Most Improved of the Year *Bobino *Jeff Watson *Justus *Killswitch *MC Steel *'Sean Jensen' *Styxx *Ultramarcus *Andy Savana *Ash Strife *Big B. Brown *'Nigel Vanderbilt' *'Seth Omega' *Sheepster *'Son of Shockey' Rookie of the Year :See also: LPW Rookie of the Year *'Jason Gravis' *Dante Odiah *'Dick Dynamo' *Sam Carter *Zenith *Kaptain Krossbones Kafu *'Steve Storme' *Wicked *'Daniel Pleasant' *Michael Stone External links Category:Achievement Awards